


Reasons Not To Laugh At Dana Scully #1

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: The first time she shouts at him. Mid Deep Throat (cos it wouldn't take her that long!).





	Reasons Not To Laugh At Dana Scully #1

The bruise bloomed across his lower back and he flinched when she pressed it. She watched the muscles up the plane of his back ripple and bit her lower lip. Partner, Dana. He’s your fucking partner.

“I don’t think you’ve got any kidney damage, Mulder. But if it starts to sting when you pee, let me know.”

He turned around with that shit-eating grin. “Will you rub it better, doc?”

Her hands found her hips, where they seemed to spend a lot of time recently. It helped to steady her hands on something when he did this, this flirty-fuckery. One day, she’d fire back at him and he’d probably run to the hills.

“Mulder, those men meant business. We are in way over our heads here. I’m putting in a call, see if we can work out who they were.”

He laughed. Not at the madness of their situation. Not at the futility of looking for answers when they didn’t even know what questions they should be asking. But at her. He was laughing at her. For a man who showed such compassion for victims, he could be such an insensitive asshole sometimes. She strode to the window, pressed her thumbs into her temples.

“Scully, if you can’t handle the work, you can always head back to Quantico. I won’t hold it against you.”

She heard him flop onto the bed, the screech of the springs zinging through her, setting her teeth on edge. “Mulder, I’m not going anywhere.” The taste of simmering rage caught in the back of her throat when she heard him chuff and tut.

“This is dangerous work and I know you don’t bel…”

“Don’t start with the sceptic bullshit, Mulder.” Her hands balled by her sides and she felt the muscles in her shoulders tighten. “And you know I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself. I’m trained and armed. The only fucking surprise is that I haven’t shot you yet. Yes, this is dangerous work. Yes, I need more proof than you do that our government if building flying machines out of UFO technology, and yes, Mulder, I am fucking furious with you right now.”

He was smirking, hands clasped behind his head, but his eyes glimmered with something that looked a little like shock.

“You lie there with that stupid look on your face thinking you can do this alone, but you’re wrong Mulder. You need my help, you need my support. I’m your partner, for fuck’s sake.” Her voice shook and she swiped her tongue over her lip, trying to gain some control. This man could really press her buttons. The last time she’d yelled at somebody was Bill jr. And he was an insensitive fucking man-baby most of the time.

He watched her slow inhale and exhale, then pushed himself off the bed. He was still in pain, shoulders hunched. “I’m sorry, Scully.” His hand fitted around his chin, hair flopping over his forehead, lips pouty. For a moment he looked ten years younger, boyish in his concession to her.

Don’t give in, Dana. “I won’t leave, Mulder. I want to work with you. Assignment or not, I think you know where my loyalties lie. Ditching partners is not my thing.” She picked up the phone, called Gayle and watched Mulder as lay back down on the bed.


End file.
